Channeling
Channeling is a power of the witches to draw power from nature or an element to boost their magic. This allows users to harness energies in their surroundings to perform greater magical feats and cast stronger spells beyond that which one is usually able to accomplish solely with their own innate power. A witch can utilize a more powerful and advanced telekinesis and occasionally, super strength, while channeling enough energy. The energy drawn to empower a witch can come from numerous things such as other witches, the elements and celestial events. Celestial Events A celestial event is an astronomical phenomenon of interest that involves one or more celestial bodies. Celestial events have long been used by witches to channel in order to empower their magic and increase the potency of their spells. * Sun: '''Unlike other power sources, solar energy is the most accessible that both witches and humans can use. During the creation of the vampires, the Original Witch, Esther, used the sun in the process, and because of it, vampires are depicted in Viking runes with the sun. The Sun has been used by Esther. ''-TBA-'' *Moon: The Moon is the is the nearest power source that is most used by witches in powerful spells. The Moon has been used by Greta Martin. ''-TBA-'' *'Eclipses: '''An ''eclipse was channeled by Bonnie and later Kai to get out of the Prison World * '''Comets: '''Existing bodies outside Terra can be used as a great source of power for witches, but because of its complexity and magnitude, few can control energy without consequences. The comet has been used by Emily Bennett. ''-TBA-'' *'Meteors: '''A ''meteor shower is a celestial event in which a number of meteors are observed to radiate, or originate, from one point in the night sky. These meteors are caused by streams of cosmic debris called meteoroids entering Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speeds on parallel trajectories. ''-TBA-'' *'Planetary Conjunctions: '''A ''conjunction occurs when two astronomical objects have either the same right ascension or the same elliptical longitude, normally when observed from the Earth. ''-TBA-'' *'Auroras: '''An ''aurora is a natural light display in the sky, predominantly seen in the high latitude regions. The aurora has been used by Bonnie and Kai. ''-TBA-'' Nexus Vorti Nexus Vorti is an event so infrequent it's almost miraculous. Davina used the birth of Hope to resurrect Mikael. Witches Witches can channel other witches through any form of connection, such as having another witch's possession or willingly creating a link to another witch (such as a coven leader). Aja and her coven Aja channeled the combined power of the members of her coven when they willingly linked themselves to her in order to give her enough power to cleanse Bonnie of expression. Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson (in Kaleb's body) channeled each other several times, the first being when Davina attempted to unlink her friends from Klaus' sireline. When Davina channeled his power, she received a vision through which she discovered that he was infact Kol Mikaelson. Both of them later on channeled each other to temporarily disempower the White Oak Stake to keep Klaus alive, as well as when they created a dagger powerful enough to dagger Klaus, through a kind of dark magic known as Kemiya. Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker Bonnie Bennett and Kai Parker channeled each other's power when they were attempting to transport themselves & their friends to the 1903 Prison World. Channeling each other allowed them to transport more than one additional person, which according to Kai would not be possible if performed by one witch. Freya Mikaelson and Dahlia Through a form of connective magic, Dahlia managed to amplify Freya's magic while also permanently connecting herself to Freya. This allowed her to channel Freya's power from any place, even when miles away from the latter. Hybridism Hybrids that are part Witch can channel power from their other half to gain an extra power boost. For example, Werewolf-Witch hybrids have the power to channel their lycanthropy, which itself is magical. Hope Mikaelson, a witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid, can channel Dark Magic from her vampirism as well as her lycanthropy, if she triggers her werewolf curse before she dies and becomes a vampire. The Spirits The Spirits are a source of massive power. Witches can channel their power to practice Spirit Magic. Spirit Magic can only be used by how the Spirits see fit. The Ancestors The Ancestors are a source of massive power in New Orleans. New Orleans witches channel their power to practice Ancestral Magic. Once a witch has died, they are consecrated, and the magic in their bones, and their spirit, are added to the ancestral power. While this restricts the witches, both living and dead, to New Orleans, it gives the coven the power, and the knowledge, of hundreds upon hundreds of witches. However, every three hundred years, the connection between the living witches, and the dead ones, begins to wane. In order to rebuild the connection, The Harvest must be performed. The Ancestors also seem to be a near divine pantheon to the living witches of New Orleans; the orders of the Ancestors are treated as divine edicts that must be obeyed. Magic Hotspots A magic hotspot is a place eternally marked by the brutal death of a witch. Sacrifices Papa Tunde TBA '''The Expression Triangle Bonnie channeled the sacrifices of the humans, hybrids, and witches to create an Expression Triangle to take down the veil of The Other Side. Doppelgänger Blood Markos TBA Dark Objects Davina Claire once channeled dark objects to perform a resurrection spell to bring back Mikael. TBA Enchanted Objects Talismans Witches can use talismans to help them channel magic as well as increase their powers. Silas' Tombstone TBA Notable Users The Vampire Diaries |-|Bonnie Bennett= Bonnie has throughout the show channeled different natural or unnatural occurrences in order to perform powerful spells. In order to kill Klaus at the time when he sought to kill Elena in order to break The Hybrid Curse, Bonnie turned to the Spirits in order to channel their power, or more precisely the power of a 100 witches. As they empowered her with their magic, she felt the pain of every witch who burned at the stake.Later on,she was imbued with incredible power, which gave her enough strength to perform various high-level spells such as a resurrection spell and the one to kill an original. Later on,she was stripped of this power due to going against the balance of nature in order to resurrect Jeremy. In Season 4, after finally being abandoned by the Spirits for her sins against nature, Bonnie unknowingly turned to one of the darkest known types of magic called Expression. She discovered that she could draw godlike power from a massacre of 12 that marked the earth with mystical energy,though she did not know about the needed massacres for this,until later on,when she accidentally discovered that Expression was actually dark. However, she still continued to practice such magic, which gave her massive power throughout the entire season. As the expression triangle was slowly completed, Bonnie’s magic grew as each time a massacre was performed, she could draw more and more unnatural power from the blood sacrifices,to a point where she could heal herself, perform powerful locator spells and eventually take down the most powerful supernatural beings in existence. In ''The Walking Dead'', Bonnie linked the expression triangle to channel it's full power but lied to Silas that she required a full moon to drop the veil. However, she instead channeled the calcified blood of Qetsiyah, her extremely powerful ancestor who created the other side and the fully completed and linked expression triangle. This gave her enough power to drop the veil to the supernatural purgatory, though she only did so inside the perimeters of the expression triangle. When she decided to resurrect Jeremy, Bonnie channeled the Spirits, the dark magic she practiced as well as expression. She mixed those three opposing magics together and such channeling of great power proved itself too much for her body to handle, therefore she died, but still managed to complete the spell. In ''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'', Bonnie uses traditional magic and channels the eclipse, a powerful celestial event in order to open a portal between the mortal plane and the dimension that she, Damon and Kai were trapped in. |-|Luka Martin= Luka taught Bonnie to do this. She gave him her necklace, and he gave her his bracelet. Those objects work like talismans. They have lifted a lot of leaves using each other's energy. After that Jeremy came, so Luka forgot his bracelet. Later in the episode Bonnie used her own power plus his power by channeling to open the tomb to save Jeremy who's in it. At the same time Luka felt weaker and he fell on the floor. After some time she got a nose bleed and she was unable to continue. In The Last Dance, Bonnie channeled the powers of 100 dead witches to kill Klaus, but she used all of her energy so it killed her, although it was temporary cause she cast the spell before to fake her death. |-|Esther Mikaelson= Esther was an extremely powerful witch,commonly known for her creation of vampires.It was shown that she heavily relied on channeling different natural objects & occurrences for this spell.As explained by Rebekah,Esther called upon the Sun's power for life and on the white oak stake - one of nature's eternal objects - for immortality.Nature however retaliated and the same objects that Esther called upon could either harm or kill the originals. She later on channeled the power of the Gilbert ring in order to make the white oak stake indestructible. Upon her resurrection,it was shown that she channeled the entirety of the Bennett bloodline,therefore,when their bloodline was broken by Abby's death,Esther started weakening to the point of death.When she had placed the hybrid curse on her son Klaus,it was shown that she drew power from Tatia's blood and bound the curse to it,therefore,only the sacrifice of another of Amara's doppelgängers could reverse the curse. |-|Qetsiyah= An ancient and extremely powerful witch, Qetsiyah was shown to be able to fully control and channel power from different natural occurrences.One example of this would be her mind-linking spell through which she neutralized Silas' mental powers by linking him to his doppelgänger, Stefan. She performed this spell in a circle of herbs,from which she drew power. She also channeled the power of her human-bone necklace in order to locate Amara,who at the time acted as the anchor to the other side.Later on,after being asked to make Bonnie the new anchor, Qetsiyah drew massive power from the blood of three doppelgängers, nature's way of balancing out an immortal's existence. It however remains unknown on what kind of natural occurrence she used to create immortality & the other side - her two biggest achievements. |-|Olivia Parker= Liv was commonly shown to channel the Spirits of the dead witches in her spells,as she was a practitioner of spirit magic which gave her a potent amount of power,until the point of the other side's disintegration,which destroyed all contact between the living and the dead witches. However,in the finale of Season 5, Liv was forced by her brother's death to perform a powerful resurrection spell,commonly used by the Travelers.In order to channel enough power to perform the spell,Liv drew on the deaths of dozens of Travelers in order to open a gate between the living and the dead, through Bonnie.Eventually however,all of the power she was channeling proved to be too much,as it started killing her,which forced her brother to stop the spell. The Originals |-|Ancestral Witches= Ancestral witches are one of the biggest examples of channeling another witch's power. Unlike most witches, ancestral witches draw their power directly from the consecrated witches and their Ancestors. Drawing from so many dead witches gives the living witches a massive amount of power,though all of this is dependent on a powerful ritual called the Harvest,which if not performed properly in a span of one year will cut off all of the living witches from the ancestral power. |-|Davina Claire= She is a powerful Harvest Witch who was seen channeling various energies throughout the show to accomplish several strong spells. As an ancestral witch,she channels the power of her Ancestors and all witches consecrated in New Orleans. In her spell that resurrected Mikael she drew on the Nexus Vorti, (a powerful and extremely rare event such as the birth of a miracle baby). In the very same spell she also drew power from 4 dark objects one in particular which she used to bind Mikael to her will. Later on when she needed to disable the white oak stake,she channeled Kol/Kaleb's power for support. |-|Finn Mikaelson= Finn Mikaelson, while in the possession of a French Quarter witch named Vincent, was shown channeling power from different sources various times. As a French Quarter witch, he was by default drawing power from the Ancestors, an entirety of deceased, powerful witches that act as a power source for the ancestral witches. He even amplified his power by using his own father, the original Mikael as a sacrifice and an endless supply of energy. He also used his newly-turned mother as a sacrifice, though it remains unknown if she is dead or if Finn kept her alive in some way. Such channeling of energy made Finn one of the most powerful witches in the Quarter, though his newly-gained strength was short lasted as his siblings, Kol and Rebekah performed a spell that overloaded Finn's power source, forcing him to break his connection to his parents, which left him much more weaker, leading to his vessel's death. |-|Kol Mikaelson= Kol Mikaelson, since taking possession of Kaleb, a French Quarter witch, has been shown drawing power from different sources various times. Like Finn, he too draws power from the Ancestors, though he has commonly used different sources of power too, such as drawing power from Davina Claire, a powerful Harvest witch. He also used a big paragon diamond to achieve a massive level of power (despite his vessel being a weak witch) that allowed him to subdue Klaus, the original hybrid. In the same episode, together with his sister Rebekah, he used a collection of dark objects as a power source as well as Klaus himself as a sacrifice in order to overload Finn's power source, which forced him to break his connection to his sacrifices. |-|Rebekah Mikaelson= Like her brothers Finn and Kol, Rebekah too came in the possession of a French Quarter witch's body, which means that she draws power from the Ancestors. Unlike her brothers, she reveals herself to be inexperienced in witchcraft, though her original plan to escape the Asylum was to draw power from her sister Freya, a millennium-old, powerful witch. Later on, she and Kol channel power from a collection of dark objects, as well as Klaus himself, who was used as a sacrifice and an endless supply of magic in order to overload Finn's power source. Weaknesses *'﻿Fear:' As with all witch powers, if a witch if deeply afraid of something their powers will be weaker, and until they conquer their fear, their powers will remain blocked. *'Awakening:' If the user goes into a trance, breaking them from it will usually lower the intensity of the flames and will definitely stop the caster from igniting more. *'Overuse of power:' If a witch uses too much power, it will kill him/her. Trivia * It is one of the two basic witch powers along with Spell Casting. * A witch channeling another witch may require a personal artifact or object of said witch, turning the object into a talisman. * Channeling too much energy can kill a witch. An overload of channeled energy can consume the witch, disintegrating them from the inside out. ** It had been shown twice by two witches, Bonnie and Finn. * As shown in Know Thy Enemy, witches can channel the power of more than one witch where Bonnie successfully harnessed the powers of 100 dead witches. * A subsection of witches known as Siphoners are born without any innate magic, therefore are unable to channel. Instead, they possess a variant ability known as siphoning. See also Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Supernatural